Nameless
by xXWhiteFuryXx
Summary: Clary has been raised, locked away in the Wayland Mansion cellar. Raised by the ruthless Valentine, and his son. But, one day...she escapes. Now she has to face the real world, instead of a cement wall. How will she manage...? Rated T for mild cursing, and violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic Song: Atlas, by Coldplay**

She couldn't believe it...she got out. The blazing sun nearly blinded her as she stepped out, and the bright blue of the sky amazed the girl. The fields around her where emerald green, seeming to be like a great ocean, the rolling hills like waves.

But she had no time to admire this. She had to run. Snapping out of her small trance, she ran. The only thing keeping her flaming red curls from getting in her face was a black hood, which shadowed her face. The hood then spread out into a cloak, which billowed out like a flag whipping in the wind.

She heard yelling behind her, but she didn't risk looking back. Her footfalls were silent, and sure footed as she ran through the wide expanse of fields. The plains were interrupted suddenly by a thick forest, mostly pines. The girl leaned against the thick trunk of an ancient oak, stretching her aching legs.

However, she kept pushing on. This time, only a brisk jog. Unlike others by now, her breaths weren't ragged and uneven. They matched her beating heart. Several stolen seraph blades bounced against her hip in their leather sheaths.

The suns rays leaked through the canopy, tracing interesting patterns of gold on the forest floor. The girl was now walking, a thin layer of sweat forming above her brow. Where now?

Anywhere but there is better. That dreaded place.

That dreaded place called the Wayland Mansion.

For years, she had been locked in the cellar of that sin filled place. She was hardly fed, only tested on and trained ruthlessly. If she was a regular shadowhunter, she would of been dead by now.

But shes not normal…

Finally exhausted, The redhead slumped down beside a small silvery stream that flowed in between a trees wide roots. Greedily she cupped the glittering water in her hands, and sipped it like her life depended on it.

Cuts snaked up and down her arms, as well as angry purple bruises that dotted her skin carelessly. The remains of her last beating. With gritted teeth, she bleakly remembered the burning of the whip, his perfectly placed punches, and his angry words being hissed into her ears.

When she got the chance, she would kill that man. And his devil of a son to.

Those gruesome Morgensterns.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

She was walking again. No real destination, just away. Far enough so they won't see the rune she planned to make.

The trees just got thicker and thicker, until the girl couldn't see the stars anymore. Her feet ached painfully, but she knew she shouldn't stop. Carefully, she pulled out her stele, which gleamed oddly in the faded moonlight. Selecting a random tree, she climbed up as high as she could, ignoring the rough bark as it created more scratches on her battered arms.

_Away. Freedom. Escape._

These words drove her on, as she climbed higher. Sitting on a sturdy branch, she touched the stele to the bark, tracing a rune she knew would work.

She created it, anyways.

A bright blue portal blossomed from under her fingertips, shaping itself into a wide oval, just big enough for her to crawl through. But...where does she want to go?

She remembered a small postcard that she once saw. Towering buildings, and bustling streets of many people. She tried her best to create this image in her head. Sucking in a deep breath of the earthy air, she let herself fall through the portal.

She had never used a portal before. It fizzed around her, wrapping her up as the world under her seemed to shatter.

Now, a grey like color replaced the mud brown of the bark, and unlike the undergrowth, it hurt as she skidded onto it. Carefully, the girl got up.

She was free….

Tall buildings surround the streets, like giant concrete guardians, protecting the city. The sunset glowed in the windows, making one building almost seem orange. She noticed that the air here wasn't as clean either.

There were people everywhere. The didn't take notice of her, probably because of the glamour that doesn't let them see many other things.

She pushed through the growing crowd, and turned to an alley. She leaned against the wall, thinking.

She was vulnerable here. She didn't know her way around, she didn't know anybody, and...she was afraid.

Afraid they might find her again.

Those people never gave her a name. She was always called 'it', or 'she', and occasionally 'angel'.

She scowled at the thought. But then her features soften, as she realized she forgot her own name. The one her mother gave her.

Her fists were clenched and white knuckled, fingernails digging into the palm of her hand. She wanted to punch something, with all the locked up hatred and neglect that hid in her heart. She wanted to kill that man.

Horribly.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

With a small groan, she pushed herself off the wall. She had no real world experience, partly because she was locked in a musty cellar for her whole life, until now. This was all Valentines fault.

Valentine. The name rolled off her lips like a lingering poison, dripping into the air like a dangerous gas. It was his fault she rarely saw sunlight. Rarely had human contact.

_Stop_. That was the past. She should look forward.

But how does she do that?

The nameless girl kept walking, slightly breathless. The city progressed to get more darker, the shadows from the great buildings creeping out to the street. Slowly.

She walked faster, swiftly avoiding contact with the scurrying mundanes. Like her, they were all headed for shelter. Well, except for the fact that the girl wasn't sure where shelter was.

It got darker. She became nervous. She knew what came with dark, demons. But she was prepared. Valentine himself trained her, hoping that she might become a super soldier. But he already had his demon boy, so why did he need the angel girl?

But everyone knows light can overpower dark. But only the right light. The soft light that welcomes you every day in the morning would be swallowed, while the blazing flames of heavenly fire would vanquish the shadows in seconds.

Shadows where persistent though. They had an unknown source of power, and alway kept coming.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Nameless let her instincts guide her. She hobbled on, putting one foot in front of the other on the cracked sidewalk. Sadly, she could barely see the stars past the smog, her only comfort.

They represented hope.

She walked up the street, and peered up. Nameless saw tall spires that towered past all the other buildings. Squinting, she made sure she was actually seeing it.

It was too far though. Her body was aching and burning, as her sweat dripped down her back onto the raw whip marks.

_Just two minutes.._

Nameless slumped down beside a planter, the pavement wonderfully cold.

_Maybe three…._

Her eyelids where heavy, like led. She felt them flutter shut over her bright green eyes.

_Maybe just-_

Nameless's breath evened, and she felt herself slip away into darkness.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Whoa...this idea just hit me in the head. I just had to write it of course, being me. I really hoped you liked it :).**

**-Review please! I really want feedback!- .D.**


	2. Haunted

Soft light spilled down, painting itself over Nameless's small features. She stirred slightly, not wanting to wake up. As her mind swam back from its black abyss of comfort, bringing more and more pain as it woke up.

Her back was still raw, and burning furiously. Nameless couldn't do anything about this though, since the injury was caused by demon metal.

Nameless peeled her eyes open, and fumbled one of her sheaths for a stele. Lifting the silver object, she let the comforting burn of it numb her injuries as she let the stele curve and loop on her bruised skin. After several messy iratzes, she leaned forward on her knees.

Using the planter, Nameless carefully lifted herself off the cement. She noticed it was quite moist outside, a layer of plush grey clouds gathered above the skyscrapers and buildings. Leaning against the planter, she looked around carefully.

She was near a park, the trees reaching over the path that wound through them. But, beyond that, where smears of yellow and other colors, as impatient drivers struggled to get to work. Nameless felt so out of place.

This place was...quite _normal._Heaving a heavy sigh, Nameless tucked her stele snugly into its place with one of her seraph blades, in one of the sheaths.

She continued down the cracked sidewalk, tugging up her hood. Her small hands trailed the wall beside her, feeling every texture. Just as she was about to pass a alley, Nameless stopped abruptly.

Oh god. The _smell. _Nose wrinkled in disgust, she peered a bit into the alley. Shadows where cast carelessly about, hiding the secrets hidden within them. She could barely make out a dumpster, which sat old and forgotten in the corner. The ground was rougher, tossed around gravel.

Some of it was upturned. Silently, Nameless crept into the alley, hand gripped onto the hilt of her blade. The upturned gravel was in three jagged lines, and lead farther into the shadows.

The shadows growled slightly, and she heard shifting. Well, it turns out the dumpster wasn't a dumpster.

A humped and disoriented shape erupted from the dark, shrieking loudly. Nameless easily jumped back, narrowly missing the steel-like claws that ripped through the once peaceful air.

Before her was a huge hulky demon, on all fours. Its eyes were beady and small, and a tail tipped with a sharp point lashed aggressively back and forth.

With another earsplitting shriek, the demon launched itself at Nameless again. Whiping out a seraph blade, Nameless charged head on with the demon, face a stony mask of focus.

The blade plunged into the soft belly of the demon, sinking in until the hilt was only visible. It seemed to choke, then slowly it folded in on itself, and the seraph blade clanged down onto the gravel.

"Whoa...that was _awesome_!"

Slowly, she turned, to see a bug eyed teenage boy, about her age. His chestnut brown hair was tousled,and the small amounts of light beaming through the clouds turned it copper. His big brown eyes were gleaming with awe behind thick framed glasses, hands hung loosely at his sides.

"Are you like a…" He started-

Nameless darted past him, running. A mundane saw her...what does that mean…? The boy called after her, and she heard the heavy clomps of his steps against the pavement.

"Wait! Are you like the others?" He called, desperation in his voice. Nameless skidded to a stop, turning around.

"What do you mean?" Nameless barely remembered her voice, and it felt like a stranger was talking for her. Blinking, she then regained her emotionless poise.

"I've seen others like you...and weird colored people…" he continued….feeling ever so slightly retarded. He was very lucky that no one was around.

"How do you…?"

"I seriously think I'm mental." He sighed. Simon thought he was halluciently, as he thought every time this happened. But the mysterious figure just stared back at him. He could only see her mouth, which was slightly gaped.

"You're not." With those two words, she turned, walking briskly away. Simon watched after her for a while.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Nameless was barely walking now. More like stumbling. She had been walking non-stop for a long time anyways, so at least she had an excuse for her pettiness.

All she wanted-needed-was to sit down. But fate had a very different outcome for the girl.

"Hello sister."

_Shit._

A steel like grip wrapped around her shoulder, but Nameless turned head on, bringing her knee up firmly to a very inappropriate place.

She broke into a desperate run, weaving through crowds of people. Nameless swung open a glass door, and ran across the white marble floor of the unfinished building.

Her steel bottomed boots clanged against the perfectly polished stairs, and she fled up as many flights of the stairs as she could. But, she was stopped. A pretty garden surrounded her as she opened another glass door.

The deep green grass sparkled with dew, and pretty blooms of pink and blue dotted the small garden, and a stone bench was behind it, the top speckled with water.

Its raining.

Nameless momentarily closed her eyes, letting the cool drops slide down her porcelain colored face, soaking into her hot and filthy gear.

A dagger flew past her still figure, as she felt the wind of it against her damp cheek.

_Double shit._

Nameless swiped out her seraph blade, turning around to face her opponent. Her only equal. He smiled, his pale lifeless hair and dark menacing eyes identical to his fathers. The rain plastered his hair to his head, making his face resemble a skulls.

Knees bent, and green eyes darting, Nameless poised for his attack.

As she suspected, he launched forward, swinging his own blade down. Nameless skidded to the side, and slashed the blade across his back. He growled, and turned, shoving the girl down into the grass.

Nameless yelped slightly, her already pained back being slammed down mercilessly. Jonathan only sneered, and yanked her up by the neck. She clawed at his pale fingers aggressively, spilling blood down his wrists, making his grip slippery. He threw her across the rooftop garden, and she struggled up, gagging.

He strided across the roof, eyeing Nameless like some sort of animal. Rabid animal. His black pits glinted with disgust. Nameless regained somewhat balance, holding her seraph blade tightly. The only thing that could protect her.

"Its a pity Angel, Valentine commanded me to just kill you. But really, I think you could of had much more potential than that...if you weren't such an idiot." He chided.

Nameless pressed her lips together. Talking would only distract her.

Maybe thinking to...crap…

But Jonathan was already behind her, both hands pushing on her shoulder blades. Why pushing? Well...she was on a rooftop.

Near the edge.

Damn…

******Hi! I decided to post this today, partly because I seriously didn't want Maria to die, and partly because I'm excited about this story! The reviews from last chapter were epic, and I was amazed by all the positive responses. So this is my gift to you :)**

******Question, do you guys want Clary to remain as Nameless, or eventually learn her real name? I personally like Nameless, but I also would like your guys' opinions :D. Oh, and before I go, *Hugs back AQuillNeverRests* :3**

******-WhiteFury**


	3. Her Discovery

Nameless tumbled forward, barely catching the edge of the building. She pressed her fingers hard into the sculpted pavement, flexing her tired and aching muscles. But his boots stomped down, and there was a gruesomely loud crack.

She sucked in a breath through seethed teeth. His boot twisted around. And she let go.

The air enveloped her, as her bloodied fingers slipped away. The rain seemed to drag her down with it, like she was just another crystal drop of water.

Nameless wished the stars were out. She wanted to see the comforting glow of them in the sky, as she fell down to her certain death.

A sickening crack exploded through the air, and she simply laid there on the ground. Sheer agony rippled up her spine, and choking pain spiked throughout her crippled body.

Her every step. Her courage. Her determination to one day get away...it seemed to slip like the blood dripping out her reopened wounds.

Eyes closed, she concentrated on her fluttering heart. And like the night before, she felt herself drift silently off to a black abyss.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A slim, elegant figure was treading down a alley, her raven black hair swept gracefully up into a bun, and two strands framed her high cheek bones. A deep purple dress that just hit mid thigh pulled her look together.

Her knee high combat boots had a deadly seven-inch heel on them, and they dug into the pavement as she walked. Gold seemed to curl up her arm, but as you looked closer, it looked like some kind of fancy bracelet.

Isabelle was tired. All that day, she had been hunting demons and a few notty downworlders. Her final stop was the club on the corner of the street, partly because she wanted to have a little fun.

Small puddles dotted the street, and the air smelled fresher than usual. Occasionally the water mixed with gasoline, or oil, turning the surface marbely and smothered with deformed rainbows.

Clouds still blotted out the moons light, so there was only the soft yellow glow of the streetlamps to guide Izzy. Though, she kept to the shadows.

She exited the alley, turning onto a empty street.

let

Well, not entirely empty.

Isabel's face twisted in horror, as she saw the blood-soaked body near the foot of a towering building. A hood obscured the persons face, but not the frightening gashes that littered across its gear, and there were so many shades of red…

Without a second thought, she rushed over. Despite her wobbly heels, she was able to swiftly kneel down beside the motionless body.

She pressed her fingers on one of the persons cold wrists, hoping for a pulse. Nothing…

But, the persons icy fingers twitched slightly. Isabelle let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, as she attempted to peel the body off the crusting blood. It was truly disgusting.

She noticed the fallen shadowhunter was female, seeing her small delicate features as the hood fell back. The girls spine felt like it was shattered, and Isabelle could feel the horrible feeling of the bones shifting under her skin.

The limp shadowhunter was quite light, and Isabelle half dragged, half carried her away from the pool of deep red. The girls head lolled back and forth, lanky strands of hair hiding the girls face as the hood did.

Truly, Izzy had no particular plan. She wanted to help, but she wasn't sure how. At least the institute was only a block away.

She held the girl under her arms, trying her best not to move her back to much. That probably wouldn't end well. With a final puff, they where finally at the institute doors.

Isabelle gulped. She leaned the girl against the door frame, and she slumped over like a rag doll, back slightly deformed. Isabelle swung the tall double doors open, screaming out her brothers name. Alec appeared first, his black hair untidy and walking none gracefully down the stairs.

"What-" He yawned. "Do you want?" Alec said, his voice rough. Isabelle gave a huff, and returned to the door frame, and bent over, dragging the girl into sight. Alecs once slitted eyes widened into bright blue saucers.

"Holy crap! Isabelle-"

"Get Jace, we need to get her upstairs."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"How do you find a totally random and dying shadowhunter in the middle of the street?" Jace grumbled, apparently missing his 'beauty sleep'. He had changed shirts, because the other one had been smothered in dirt and flakes of dried blood.

"What did you want me to do? Leave her there?" Isabelle snapped back. She was being fairly protective of the crippled girl she found.

Alec, being the only one who knew first aid, was in the infirmary with the girl.

Jace rolled his brilliant amber eyes, and started up the hall. Isabelle glared after him. How could he be so heartless?

Alec silently closed the door behind him, then peered up at his sister.

"She's stable...for a little longer. Isabelle, she may not make it." Isabelle glared at him now, before pushing past him, throwing her hands up.

"Ever heard of hope?" She hissed, then stomped back to her room. Izzy plopped down on her bed, staring ahead at her light pink walls.

She had to admit, she was never this dramatic. Kicking off her boots, she laid down on her bed. Sweat had beaded ever so slightly over her brow, from dragging that girl a block.

Enveloped in her fluffy comforter, she let her dark brown eyes fall shut.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_Is this heaven..?_

Nameless was on her bed, looking curiously up. Above her was just white. Pure white, occasionally dotted light grey shadow. She swore she died….

There was no more pain.

Until she decided to sit up, then pain seemed to angrily rush forth like a raging river. With a small gasp she clutched her stomach. Thin linen blankets slid off her, as she leaned forward. Now on her knees, and arms wrapped around her gashes, she looked around. A large room speckled with single beds much as her own, and tall victorian style windows let in sunlight from outside.

Nameless heaved in another breath. Shuffling onto her feet, she silently padded across the cool tile under her feet. she was still in sweat, and dirt smothered gear. But her weapons where gone.

One of the dark wood double doors creaked open from across the room. Instinctively, Nameless dived down under a random bed, and stifled a cry of pain.

"I saw you." A voice chimed, almost excitedly. Nameless clenched her fists, nails finding their regular place in the imprinted skin.

Carefully, she rolled out from under the bed. She peeked over it, seeing a dark haired girl looking back at her. The girl was grinning, and a tray with fresh bread and a glass of water in her slender hands.

Nameless narrowed her emerald green eyes, then precociously got to her feet. She decided her actions carefully. She was weak, and the other girl looked perfectly healthy. Again, she felt a heavy dread from last time she had been in this position. Unwillingly, she shivered.

"How are you walking? I thought you're spine was broken…"

Nameless's eyes widened.

_My spine was broken?!_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**So? Like it? I hope it isn't too rushed. And I hope I got Jace right...he's SO hard to write! **

**Review PLEASE. Feedback is great! Makes me write faster :D. So many awesome reviews already, and I thank you for that :) **

******-White Fury .D.**


End file.
